Like A Love Song
by taydaisy48
Summary: A new girl moves to England, and she has close to nothing. Not much is known about her past, only that she is from America. She bumps into 2D, and from then on, their lives are intertwined. But can it really be that easy?


**So, this is my first Gorillaz story! And I hope you enjoy it. Please review and such!**

Disclaimer : I do not own the Gorillaz. Sadly. Sniffle.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly today. Too bright, if you ask me. I pushed my black, retro sunglasses further up my nose, blocking out all extra sunlight.<p>

Oh, who am I? I guess I should tell you a bit about myself before I tell you my life story, huh? Well, okay!

I'm a girl at the age of Twenty-two! My hair is a pretty shade of red, though it is naturally dark brown. It reaches about half way down my back, and it has an awkward wave to it. Everyone says I have the biggest, prettiest green eyes that you'll ever see. My skin is a fair color, but being tan isn't really a priority to me.

Have I mentioned that music is my life? Because, well, it is. I can play guitar, though that's about it. I like to sing, but I won't sing in front of anyone. I suppose i'm just way too shy.

I just moved to England a week ago, and had decided to finally check out the mall around here. No one seemed to notice the new American girl walking near them. But that didn't bother me much. I'm used to being invisible.

"It's a lot bigger than the one back at home." I noted. The mall was big enough for someone to get lost in for days! Well, maybe not.

My cousin would of loved this place. The huge mall, and the countless amounts of British men that filled it. I smiled at the thought of her approaching some random guy here, her big green eyes wide in excitement. "But Taylor, they're all so cute! Why won't you just talk to one of them?" She would tease me, trying to get me a boyfriend for once. But I was hopelessly shy and awkward. She would still try, though. Despite my past boyfriend...

"Eep!" My thoughts were interupted as I collided with something, causing me to fall back onto my backside. My purse, cell phone, and Ipod scattered among the floor around me. I shut my eyes close, waiting for someone or something to yell at me. After a minute, I opened up one eye, and noticed a guy rubbing his head. I threw a hand over my mouth.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I'm just so clumsy, and I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, but that shouldn't be an excuse. I'm just, uh..." I stammered quickly. "I'm sorry." I repeated, bowing my head down. I heard a slight chuckle, and I blushed in embarrasment.

"Nah, 'ts 'kay. I wasn't lookin' eitha." The voice had a thick accent. I slowly looked up, and noticed a man now standing up. He had a hand held out to me, which made my blush grow more. I slowly took his hand, and stood up.

"Uh, w-well, thank you." I stared down at my feet.

"Ya welcome. Yew're not from aroun' 'ere, are ya?" The man asked. I slowly shook my head, and finally dared myself to look up at him. He stood almost a good foot taller than me, and he had blue locks of hair poking out from his hat. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, so I couldn't really judge the way he looked.

The man cocked his head to the side a bit, and I realized that he had asked me another question. I blushed furiously, and looked down, only to see that I was also still holding onto his hand. I let go, and stumbled backwards slightly.

"S-sorry! I, uh, didn't hear you. I space out often." I told him, rubbing my arm slightly. He gave me a slight smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ya do 'hat often, don'cha?" He asked. I laughed slightly, and I squeezed my arm slightly.

"Yeah, I do." I said. He looked as if he was going to say another word, when another man suddenly appeared near him.

"There ya are! I was lookin' all around tha bloody place fer ya!" The man yelled at the blue haired man. The blue haired guy seemed to wince lightly.

"I was comin', but I bumped inta 'his girl!" He told the other man, which caused him to finally notice me. He looked me up and down, which caused me to look down and blush again.

"I'm sorry! I'll just be leaving. I'm sorry that i've caused trouble!" I spoke quickly. I picked up my phone and purse, and made my way out of the mall before either one of them could say anything.

Murdoc sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Ya scared off anotha' girl, faceache. Was a cute one too." He said, walking away from 2D. 2D sighed, and was about to leave when he noticed something black on the ground. He bent down to pick up the small item, and turned it around in his hand.

"She must've left 't." He said, examining the Ipod more. He put the small device in his pocket, and made his way after Murdoc. Maybe he would be able to get a chance to meet the girl once again. And once he did, he would be sure to give her back her Ipod.

2D smiled to himself. He'd like to see her again.

"Oh no!" I screamed to myself, shuffling through my purse. My Ipod was now currently missing. I patted all of my pockets, hoping that maybe I had stuffed it in one of them. But, of course, it wasn't in there. Realization hit me soon afterwards.

"It must of fallen when I bumped into that guy." I mumbled to myself. I slid down the concrete wall that was outside of the mall, and sighed.

"It's probably gone already, and there's no way that I'll be able to buy another one. I can barely get myself by in life right now." I spoke softly, tears welling up in my eyes. How could I have been so careless and stupid?

I stood up, and threw my purse over my shoulder. There was no use in worrying about it now, so I decided to just go back to my apartment for now. So that's where I started walking to.

* * *

><p>2D walked into the Studio, looking for a certain green-skinned man. Murdoc was sitting at his desk, and barely moved to aknowledge his exsistence. 2D coughed nervously, and walked over to him.<p>

"Uhm, is 't possible ta use 'his ta find tha' girl? She must wan' 't back." He spoke, pulling the Ipod out of his pocket. Murdoc looked up at him, and glared. Why would he bother to do such a thing? But then again, if he was the one to help the girl get this Ipod back, then maybe he could bed her. Oh, what fun that could be. A wicked grin spread across his face as he took the Ipod from 2D.

"Well, let's see if we can get 't ta turn on." He pushed down the button, and sure enough, it lit up. After a few moments, a small picture popped up on the lock screen. It was just a picture of some little girl with an older woman. Murdoc slid the unlock button, and was relieved that it hadn't asked him for a password. But the picture that showed up as the background was sure interesting.

Murdoc raised an eyebrow, and grinned as 2D just stared at him. Murdoc shoved the Ipod in his face.

"Looks loike we got us a fan." He said. 2D looked at the Ipod, and his eyes widened slightly. Sure enough, there was a picture of the Gorillaz as the background. But that wasn't what interested 2D the most. It was the fact that, although it was a group picture, the closest person that you could see was actually, well, him. 2D blushed slightly, which made Murdoc laugh slightly.

"Don't getcha hopes up." He said, yanking the Ipod away from the blue haired man. Usually, words like that would hurt 2D slightly. But something inside him assured him that it hadn't been a coincidence. And that fact made 2D feel a bit happy inside for once.

"Her name's Taylor Whitman, twenty-two, from tha US." Murdoc spoke loudly, causing 2D to flinch slightly.

"How do ya know 'hat?" He asked, causing Murdoc to roll his eyes. He showed 2D the Ipod again, which had a Facebook app pulled up. 2D nodded his head, and looked over at Murdoc.

"So does tha mean?"

"She lef' her numba on her facebook, so jus' call 'er and we'll find 'er!" Murdoc wrote down numbers on a piece of paper, and shoved it in 2D's hands along with the Ipod.

"Now, get ou' of 'ere! I have work ta do!" He yelled, throwing a book at 2D's head. 2D quickly ducked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He sighed slightly, and looked down at the items in his hands. He smiled, reading over the number.

"Tayla' Whitman, huh?" He said out loud, and mentally cursed himself for letting his accent ruin her name. He'd have to remind himself to ask her how her name is pronounced, so that way, he could say it properly. But for now, he'll just worry about trying to get ahold of her for now.


End file.
